


House Warming

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes over to Ben's house.</p><p>Inspired by 4x4</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Warming

Title: House Warming  
Fandom and Pairing: Southland. John/Ben  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 608  
Summary: John stops by Ben's house  
AN: Inspired by 4x4.

Ben didn't know shit about decorating. He had kept his last apartment untouched, he even kept the yellow rubber ducks that were painted on the bathroom wall.

When he moved into his new house the first thing he did was paint the walls- a fresh coat of paint for a fresh start.

One warm Sunday, Ben picked up his framed Band of Brothers poster and tried to decide where to hang it on his pale blue living room walls. Ben had just decided to hang it above the t.v. when he heard the doorbell ring.

Walking to door, Ben had an idea of who it was and couldn't keep the grin off his face. Ben opened the door and his instincts had been right on the money. John was standing in the doorway with a potted agave in his hands. Ben let his gaze linger on the muscles that could be seen under John's tight shirt.

'Hey,' Ben said.

'Hey. You said I should stop by so here I am.'

 

John walked past him into the house. He looked around and let out a long whistle. 'Nice place.'

'Thanks.'

John sat his potted plant on Ben's coffee table and pulled Ben into a kiss. As they kissed, Ben slid his hands under John's shirt and Ben reveled in the feel of warm skin under his fingers. Even though John was different from all the girls Ben had dated, Ben could live without the stubble burns, the feeling of skin was still the same.

Speaking of stubble burns, as they kissed John's mandatory-vacation stubble, the only kind John let himself have, scratched Ben's chin.

John broke the kiss, but Ben kept his hands on John's sides.

Ben looked over John's shoulder at the potted agave. 'You bought me an agave?' Ben asked

John nipped at Ben's lips as his fingers combed through Ben's hair. 'Nope. I grew it for you.'

'Aww, I didn't know you cared.'

John grinned. 'Okay, Mr. Smartass. How about you give me the grand tour and I'll show you how much I care.'

'Okay. Follow me,' Ben said.

Ben lead them to the couch. The black leather was a stark contrast to the pale blue walls behind it.

Ben bent over the couch. He could almost see John checking out his ass. John came up behind Ben and whispered in Ben's ear, 'As inviting as your ass is, I think I have a better idea. Turn around.'

Turning around, Ben didn't have to wait long to find out what John's better idea was.

John undid Ben's pants and pulled them down along with Ben's underwear. Ben gasped as pushed him down onto the couch. He had known that John was strong, but damn if being manhandled didn't make Ben hard.

Ben hardened even more when John dropped to his knees.

John's pink tongue came out and licked Ben's dark cock head. Ben hissed as John's tongue swirled around it and poked at the slit. Ben gripped the arm of the couch as John took him deep into his mouth.

Spreading his legs wider Ben groaned as John's head went backward and forward. John sucked and Ben came hard.

John backed off Ben's cock, stood up grinning and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'How about you give me the rest of that tour. I think I'm going to have inspect the shower personally,' John said.

Ben couldn't help but grin. Ben might not know shit about design, but he knew what he liked and even though he had just come his brains out he was still up for some shower sex.


End file.
